1. Field
Disclosed herein is a target substance used for combination treatment with an anti-c-Met antibody, a pharmaceutical composition for combination administration for preventing and/or treating cancer including an anti-c-Met antibody and an inhibitor against the target substance as active ingredients, a method for preventing and/or treating cancer including co-administering an anti-c-Met antibody and an inhibitor against the target substance, and a method for screening a drug for preventing and/or treating cancer using the target substance.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to recent research, anticancer drugs having a specific target have been known to have a higher chance of showing acquired resistance than anticancer drugs having no specific targets (Nature, 487, 500-504). Measures for preventing resistance generated by the targeted anticancer drugs and for maximizing the efficacy of the anticancer drugs by suppressing factors that cause resistance against the targeted anticancer drugs are being developed. Also, there are often cases that the targeted anticancer drugs have a limited scope of application, and it is possible to expand their scope of application by co-administrating them together with an inhibitor of other factors. Further, by virtue of such co-administration, the amount of the anticancer drugs to be administered can be decreased by enhancing the efficacy of the anticancer drugs. Through this, it is possible to maximize anticancer efficacy while minimizing the toxicity and/or side effects of anticancer drugs upon each and every organ of a body.
Accordingly, in combination therapy using the pre-existing targeted anticancer drugs, it is necessary to select a secondary target with excellent combination treatment effects.